Something from the past
by Goldfishmind
Summary: When a lieutenant is killed,and all the evidence leads to a familymember from Team Gibbs, things which happend in the past will come back. rated T just to be safe Warning! mentions of child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Something from the past – All

Something from the past

Chapter one

It was a normal day. Dead navy luitenant. Quite normal, if you can call a dead guy normal. Well at least it was normal for team Gibbs. They had processed the scene of crime, there was a lot of evidence. The crimescene was in a lonely, dark alley, close to some dumpsters. The bloodied and beaten body lay on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. It was cruel what happend in the alley the night before. The body had several bloody wounds on the head and chest. His arm was bend in a strange angle, so was his leg. The luitenant had also stabbed wounds in the abdomen.

Ducky and Jimmy Palmer peformed autopsy on the dead guy and his cause of death was extreme blood loss from the stab wounds. They also found DNA under the fingernails of the victem. And several fingerprints on the arms, neck and head. Everything was brought to Abby.

Abby was processing all the evidence. With her lovely Caf-Pow!. Ziva was searching for background information from? the guy. McGee was searching on the guy's computer for strange things, something that could be a reason to kill the luitenant. Gibbs was talking to director Vance. And Tony, Tony wasn't really doing anything. Just playing a game on his cell phone.

Gibbs came walking down the stairs, and saw his team. He walked into the bullpen. "What do we have?"

Ziva stood up with some papers. A picture of the dead luitenant came onto the plasma screen. "Luitenant Carl Thomasson. 40 years old. Never married, one child, but he lives in Australia."

"McGee?"

"I have? nothing yet, boss."

"DiNozzo!"

"In his bag was a wallet but it was empty, so it could have been a robbery."

Gibbs turned around with an annoyed face. "Yes, we already knew that, DiNozzo."

"And, I wasn't finished yet, the dead guy had a girlfriend who disappeared two weeks ago. Always suspect the wife."

"Girlfriend is not wife, Tony." Said McGee.

"Shut up McNerd."

"Okay, McGee, DiNozzo, you two go and check the luitands house. Ziva, you find more about that woman."

"Yes Gibbs."

"Yes boss."

"You got it boss." Tony and McGee grabbed their stuff and went to the elevator, while Gibbs went to the other elevater on his way to Abby's lab.

The music was always on, always loud. But not now, there was music, but it wasn't as loud as usual.

"Hey Abbs, what have you got?"

"No good Gibbs." Abby answerd with a sad voice.

"Why? You got a match on the fingerprints or DNA matches?"

"Yes."

"Come on Abbs, what is it?"

Abby opened a picture on the screen. It was a man age around 50, blondgrey hair and brown eyes. His face was a bit like an egg. Gibbs didn't knew this guy but he was very vague fimilliar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The ride to the house was quiet. Tony was thinking about the magnum episode he had seen last night. McGee was thinking about that kind of weird feeling in his abdomen, problably that was what they said it was a good feeling. Something was wrong but what? He had enough problems on his own, and he didn't do anything wrong. He'd called Sarah, she was fine. It had to be something else, or he was just getting sick.

They arrived at the house.

Tony knocked on the door. No answer. McGee looked through the window, which was very dirty. He could barely see anything.

Tony grabbed something from his pocket and started to pick the lock.

"You see anything McGee?"

"Very little. Take that as a no."

"Okay, Lock's picked. Let's get in." Tony kicked open de door and got inside with his gun cocked. McGee followed.

Hall, empty. Kitchen, empty, besides the usual things you can find in a kitchen. Livingroom, empty besides the usual. Bathroom, empty. Bedroom, empty. Stairs. Another hall, empty. Second bedroom, almost empty. There was a chair fallen on the ground. Second bathroom, empty. The last room, also almost empty. It was clearly a study room. There were bookcases and two desks.

They had searched every room. Everything was empty. Until now there was nothing what could help them with the investigation. McGee lowered his gun and walked toward the bookcases and studied the books.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound breaking glass, running feet and a door closing.

Tony and McGee both looked up and grabbed their guns again. They ran down the stairs and searched for the living soul who was inside the house. Tony saw someone running on the street so he followed him, running as fast as he could.

McGee was wondering where the breaking-glass-sound came from. No windows were broken. Then he saw that the edge of the carpet was curved. McGee bend over to see it closer and smelt something strong. Alcohol. Wodka. And something else. Wine, cheap wine. McGee was just about to grab some gloves and look under the carpet when Tony came back.

"That guy of woman, whatever, was really fast!" then Tony saw McGee with gloves. "You found something?"

McGee nodded and lifts the carpet and sees a door in the floor. Like you always see in movies, a hidden door towards a basement or something. McGee opened the 'hidden' door and shone with his flashlight. Stairs. McGee went first and Tony followed. After ten foot, they reached the ground. McGee flashed in the room they were standing in. Glass. And blood.

Abby opened a picture on the screen. It was a man age around 50, blondgrey hair and brown eyes. His face was a bit like a egg. Gibbs didn't knew this guy but he was very vague fimilliar. Gibbs saw Abby's look. Her eyes. Just like last time.

"Who is it?"

"Meet James Samuël McGee."

Gibbs looks surprised at Abby.

"Timmy's father."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hii

Sorry for the (three days) delay. Don't care xD.

disclaimer: I dont own anything from NCIS, ecxept those characters like Audrey and Carl. I you want, feel free to use them.

**Goldfishmind **

* * *

Gibbs was standing in the elevator and was thinking. He knew something was bad. Really bad. He felt it in his abdomen. And now, he knew what it was. McGee's father killed someone or was being framed. The elevator dinged and Gibbs walked out and went to Ziva.

"What have you got?"

"Girlfriend's name is Audrey Massar. She's 33 years old, lives in Maryland, but dissapeared two weeks ago without a single lead." A picture of the woman came up on the plasma screen. It was a woman with a small head, brown hair, brown eyes, light brown skin and red lips. "Besides that, there's nothing what she did wrong or something. She studied at MIT."

"MIT? Just like McGee?"

"Yes, same year I think, they're born in the same year."

Ziva saw Gibbs' eyes and knew he was thinking.

"Has Abby got a match?"

"Yes. McGee's father."

Ziva's eyes widened. "His father? That's impossible, he lives in California, that's really far away."

"I know. Find something that could bring him in DC."

"Yes Gibbs." Ziva started typing, worried.

* * *

McGee's eyes followed the bloodtrail. It led around a corner. McGee looked at Tont, who understood and nodded. McGee walked around all the broken bottles, quietly walking around the corner, with his gun cocked and ready to fire. It was very dark. McGee shone with his flashlight and barely noticed what he saw when he heard a blast and a shockwave rushed through him, letting him and Tony fall like dolls. Darkness overwhelmed him.

It was already 2 o'clock when Tony and McGee left to check and find anything suspicious in the house. Gibbs didn't hear anything from them and it wasn't really far away. He was worried.

Tony lay on the ground and knew they had to call Gibbs before they went downstairs. O God, McGee. He took the hardest blast. Tony wasn't around the corner when the shockwave came. McGee was, he just fell and didn't black out. Tony crawled around and then his hands could feel McGee's body. Tony also felt the flashlight in McGee's hands. Tony switched it on, and shone on McGee. McGee lay motionless on the ground. His hands and face were bloodied. He felt for a pulse and found one. It was normal. "McGee.. McGee... TIM! Wake up Tim..."

McGee opened his eyes and closed them immediately when Tony shone the flashlight in his eyes.

"You okay probie?"

"Huhhu" was the only answer Tony got. He didn't believe his probie.

"Come on, we have to get back."

"If you help me.."

"Sure, grab my hand." Tony helped McGee to stand up and helped him walking towards the stairs. Apparently, McGee was fine. He could walk on his own, he was just scratched by all the glass. They went back to the car and Tony drove back.

"Uhm Tim,"

"What Tony?"

"What was around that corner?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BTW, this all happend before 9x03 Penelopy's papers

I don't own anything from NCIS.

Sorry the chapters are so short, but that makes me write more chapters... :)

please review!

and enjoy!

**Goldfishmind**

* * *

McGee looked up at Tony. He remembered.

"There was more blood. Actually, a lot of it." His eyebrows frowned. "And a body. There was a body."

"You know who's? Do you remember the face?"

"No, it was a woman, she had long brown or black hair, but I'm not sure, it was all bloodied. Because.."

Tony looked at McGees face. "Because?"

"She didn't really have a face."

"How's that possible?"

They arrived at the NCIS building, went to the elevator and went to the bullpen.

"DiNozzo, McGee, what took you so long to come here?" Gibbs asked. McGee saw he was a bit worried. Gibbs stared at McGee's hands and face, which were bloodied.

"What happened?"

"Someone tried to blow up a basement." Tony anwered. Ziva didn't understand.

"So?"

"We went inside the house, did some searching, and heard something downstairs, so we went looking for the noise and someone ran away. Probie found a hidden door that led to a basement, we went inside and there was a lot of wiskey and wine bottles, most were empty. McGee went around a corner, saw a not-having-a-face-and-bloodied-body and then kaboem."

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked, mostly asking it for McGee, who looked tired.

"Yes, just tired."

"Come."

"What?"

"Come on McGee." Gibbs went to the elevator, McGee followed him.

Inside the elevator, Gibbs pushed a random button. The door closed and Gibbs used his famous button. Energy off.

McGee looked pretty scared. "Why is this? I didn't do anything wrong..."

"Do you have something to tell me?" McGee thought of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore.

"No."

"Since when has your father been in DC?"

"I have no idea."

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, I haven't spoken to him for 8 years or something."

"Why not?"

McGee looked away from Gibbs' eyes. "I don't really have a reason."

"Then why are you ashamed of it?"

"I am not!"

"Tim," First name, means trouble.

"He's just busy with work."

"Then why is he in DC instead of California?"

"I told you, I don't know." McGee switched the energy on.

Gibbs kept staring at his young agent. He was hiding something. He tried again.

"Tim, you can tell me."

"It's nothing."

The elevatordoors opened and closed again. McGee pushed the button to go to the bullpen again.

"Boss,"

"What McGee?"

"Why are you asking about my father? Abby found something, didn't she?"

"Yes, the DNA under the fingernails and the fingerprints are your father's."

McGee nodded in understanding. He wasn't even worried about his father. He didn't really care anymore.

Ziva told Tony what Abby'd found, and that James McGee lived in California, but somehow ended up in DC. She'd just finished when McGee and Gibbs came in.

"David! Tell me you found something." Gibbs barked.

"James McGee is staying at a hotel in DC. I have no idea why he's here. Maybe to visit his daughter or McGee."

"Bring him in." DiNozzo and Ziva grabbed their stuff and went to the elevator.

"McGee, find a reason."

"Yes boss."

Gibbs went upstairs to Vance's office.


	5. Chapter 5

**- I was on vacation, so sorry for not updating a bit more.**

**- every chapter is around 500 words.**

**-Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS**

**- hope you enjoy!**

**Goldfishmind**

* * *

Chapter 5

Gibbs didn't knock, he just barged in, as usual.

"Hello Gibbs. I knew you were coming. What is it about?" Director Vance asked.

"I need two files."

"You are not getting mine. Whose?

"Timothy McGee and Admiral James McGee."

"You already read your agent's file, and why do you need an Admirals' file?"

"Something happened between them, I want to know what."

"I'll get them for you. Wait a second, I have McGee's, Tim's, here." Vance opened a drawer, searched and found McGee's file.

"I'll get the other soon."

Gibbs grabbed the file and walked away. To autopsy, Ducky and Palmer were already on their way home as it was late in the evening. That meant there was no one in autopsy to disturb him while reading.

After a time he went back to the bullpen and sent McGee home. McGee struggled against going but lost the argument with his boss and left for home. Ziva and Tony came in with Admiral McGee and he was brought to an interrogation room. Ziva and Tony stood waiting in the Observation roomfor a long time. Gibbs was still reading young McGee's file. Vance called him and brought him Admiral McGee's file. So Gibbs was stuck with files to read. Some things were suspicious in the file. Definitely things McGee would hide from him. Gibbs closed the file and went to the interrogation room.

He opened the door and saw a man, nothing like the McGee he knew. However, he looked like the picture he'd seen. Blond-grey hair, brown eyes, he looked a bit like Sarah.

"There you are, finally, you better hurry because I have an important appointment." Admiral McGee said.

"It all depends on you, but I don't think you will leave so fast."

"What do you mean?"

"We found your fingerprints and DNA on a dead guy." Gibbs said. He laid the photos of the crime scene on the table.

Admiral McGee barely looked at the photos. "You're Agent Gibbs, right?"

"You know this guy?" Gibbs asked, tapping up the photos while getting angry.

"No. Where's my son?"

"It's not about your son right now, it's about you and this guy. You know him?" raising his voice dangerously.

"I told you, no." Admiral McGee was very calm.

"You know this man and you killed him, didn't you."

"I want to speak with my son. Now."

Gibbs stood and walked away. Slamming the door behind him.

Tony and Ziva also walked out of the room.

"I think he is hiding something." Ziva said.

"You think David? I know it." Gibbs said.

"Shall we call McGee?"

"And tell him what? No, we all go home and get some rest. We'll handle this tomorrow." Gibbs turned around and walked away. Again.

When he was in his basement, he took Admiral McGee's file again and read it. Again. Now really absorbing the words he read.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS**

**hope you enjoy reading and please review!**

**Goldfishmind**

* * *

Chapter 6

'new day, new chances'

McGee woke up. He was very tired. His mind was fuzzy and he was very angry at his alarm. He switched it off and went to the shower. Letting the hot water pour over his body, waking him up. After showering, he ate some cereal.

All the time he was thinking of one thing; his father did several things he shouldn't have done, but he could never kill someone in cold blood. He wanted to tell Gibbs what happened, but he couldn't let his father go to prison for, how many years? Well, maybe his father could kill someone, but not like this. If he killed someone, it was one good blow to the head. Or one gunshot. Not beating a guy to death, stab him and let him lay on the ground. Not his father.

McGee was almost sleeping when he went to his car. He tried to wake himself up. No sleeping while driving, Tim, he told himself. He got the car and drove away, to NCIS Headquarters.

* * *

Gibbs was up all night thinking about how he could solve this case. Admiral McGee didn't look like someone who would confess very fast, and he was definitely not like most people. He had something different. Gibbs had seen a lot of people who had the same look. Guilt. But if this guy felt guilty, it wasn't because he could have murdered the lieutenant, but something he wanted to forget, and was almost able to but not quite. By seeing Gibbs maybe? By knowing his son was around. Maybe it was something with his son, or daughter. Or his wife.

Gibbs decided to request the file for his wife.

* * *

McGee was in his car. He had barely slept, and was really, really tired. He drove onto the road and didn't even notice his car went from the right side to the left side and back to the right and back to the left. Then he heard horns, waking McGee up. He blinked and sat up, now trying to concentrate on his driving, and the road. He stopped and went inside his usual coffee shop for his favorite coffee. After buying, drinking and ordering another coffee McGee went back to his car and drove again to HQ, now awake because of the caffeine.

* * *

Everyone was at HQ, working. They read Abby and Ducky's reports. The lieutenant's death was caused by being fatally beaten. He died 6 hours before he was found; the body was discovered at 6 am, therefore time of death was midnight, July 4th.

They went to the interrogation and observation rooms; Ziva, Tony and Tim stood behind the mirror as Gibbs interrogated Admiral McGee.

"Can I speak to my son now?"

"No. Where were you July 4th at midnight?"

"At my hotel room."

"Is there anyone to confirm that?"

"No, I was alone, reading a book."

"What are you doing in DC?"

"I have some appointments."

Gibbs gave the man the famous Gibbs-look.

"Can I speak to him now?"

He didn't get an answer. They heard some noises from behind the mirror.

"McGee, no, McGee!" it was Ziva's voice.

"Shh."

"Tony! Don't shush me!"

"Ziva," now some muffled voices.

Then it was silent again.

"I hear you are trying to keep Tim away from me?"

No answer, again.

"Why can't I see and speak to my son, Agent Gibbs? I'll tell you everything I know if I can speak to my son."

Gibbs leaned over the table. "And now you know something. You said you didn't know the guy."

"I don't know him, but that doesn't mean I know nothing about it."

Gibbs stood and walked out of the room, closing the door silently. He waited until the rest of his team was also outside the room next to him.

"What was that about?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva thought McGee would barge into that room boss." Tony said.

"McGee, speak to your father, and get what I want to know. No filming, no one will watch. Just you and your father."

McGee eyes widened, "You really want me to.." McGee stopped talking, seeing Gibbs look. "Oh, okay. I will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS**

**hope you enjoy reading and please review!**

**Goldfishmind**

* * *

Chapter 7

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva walked away, back to the bullpen. Leaving McGee with his thoughts and his father behind the door. Without really realizing it, he stood there in the hallway for several minutes

—Flashback—

"I'm home!" James McGee yelled. He smelt the smell of fried potatoes. He loved it.

"Daddy!" Little Sarah came running around the corner and hugged her dad.

"Hey Sarah, how are you sweetie?"

"I am fine daddy." She hugged her father even more. He loved his daughter, his wife and his son, who also came around the corner.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Tim, how are you, big brother?" Tim just smiled. His mum came in, she kissed her husband and led him to the kitchen. Dinner was ready.

Those days were the best.

_a few months later._

Admiral McGee sat at his desk, at home. He was thinking of all those years, years with so many friends. One of his best friends, Justin, was killed in a car accident. Another friend committed suicide. And another was going to die. He had cancer and there was no way he could win the battle.

Admiral McGee stood and walked to his bar. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured some in a glass. He placed the glass at his lips and drank everything in one gulp. Another Anthother glass. Everything in one gulp. Another.. Another.. He put the glass down on the desk with a hard thwack. He couldn't forget what happened. Please let me forget it! Please.. A tear fell down his cheek. He had so many problems. His dead friends. His sister was about to marry a criminal who just came out of prison. His son's bullies became worse. Also, some guys were bullying his daughter; but Tim was so brave, he stood up for his sister, but not for himself. Another glass. He wanted another, but the bottle was empty. Some more tears fell down his cheeks.

He didn't know his twelve year old son was peeking around the door and saw his father drinking and crying.

Young Timothy saw his father but didn't knew what was wrong, well something had to be wrong, because his father was crying, but what was it? Tim stood and snuck away from the door.

A day or so later.

Admiral McGee's wife was gone, she was visiting a friend in Los Angeles. Admiral McGee was home alone with his two kids. It was 10 pm. He sat at his desk and drank again. He had bought a lot of bottles of whiskey. He drank five glasses of whiskey when he saw a small face peeking around the door. Hhm? He already brought his kids to bed and told them a story. James McGee walked to the door and saw how the face disappeared. He heard fast footsteps on the stairs. James followed the footsteps; they led him to his son's bedroom.

Tim was standing in his room. His father was following him! Tim ran to the bathroom and tried to hide himself behind the shower curtain. He stood there, breathing loud. His father entered the room and yelled.

"What were you doing there?"

Sarah was woken up by the noise. She was always curious, so she followed the sound and also entered the bathroom.

"I…I.. sorry dad, I.. I was.. was.. just…" stuttered Tim.

The alcohol took the admiral's mind completely. He didn't even hear his daughter scream as he lifted his left fist. His fist swung down and hit the boy on his cheek. He saw the boy falling on the ground. The admiral turned around and almost ran away, back to his desk.

Tim knew his father became angry quickly, especially when Tim did something he shouldn't do. Like peeking around a doorway. And when he saw his father standing up looking at him, he knew he was in big trouble. So he ran away. And hid, so no one could find him. But his father wasn't a normal father, he was an admiral in the US Navy. He knew better than a stupid small kid who's trying to hide behind a curtain.

His father entered the bathroom and yelled at him. Seconds later Sarah came running in. Tim's eyes were filled with terror as he saw how his father lifted his fist and slammed it into him. He felt an enormous pain, and then darkness overwhelmed him.

The next Tim knew was waking up on the couch. He felt ice at his left cheek. Tim opened his eyes completely. He saw a neighbor sitting on the other couch, with Sarah next to her. She looked at Tim and saw he was waking up.

"Hi Tim. How are you feeling?"

His cheek hurt a lot. "Just a bit sore."

"That's to be expected. Sarah told me what happened, never run into the bathroom and slip on the mat. You fell with your cheek on the bathtub, and you have a cut on your left cheek. It will hurt for a few days, but you'll be OK sweetie."

—End Flashback—

Tim still stood there. Five minutes had passed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS**

**hope you enjoy reading and please review!**

**Goldfishmind**

* * *

Chapter 8

Tim took a deep breath and opened the door. His father sat there, he looked up and at first didn't really recognize him.

"Timothy?"

"Yes, it's me."

"You changed Timmy."

"Don't call me that. I'm not ten anymore."

_"Of course not.."_

—Flashback—

It was a sunny summer day, it was 7 pm and his mom was at the neighbors, drinking tea. Little Sarah was watching TV and Timothy was reading a book. His father was upstairs, at his office. Timothy knew what he was doing. Drinking.

Sarah sang with the TV. "Yeahhh!" Sarah loved that show. She turned the sound too loud.

"Sarah! Turn down the sound!"

Sarah didn't listen to her father. She actually didn't hear it. She was singing with the TV.

"Last time! Sarah turn down the sound of that annoying TV! Or I'll come down there!"

"Sarah.." Timothy whispered, trying to shush his little sister.

"jeey! YEAHHH" It wasn't even a real song.

Footsteps down the stairs.

"Sarah, now!" Tim told her. She just didn't listen.

His father came in. "You stupid kid! Why don't you listen to me?" His father yelled to his little sister. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. She was scared. Tim stood up and stood before her.

"Dad, don't."

"Timothy, go out of my way."

"No! Just let her!"

"TIM! GO AWAY!" his father screamed.

"NO!"

He could already feel how it would feel if his father would hit him again. The second blow from his father. Pain, which almost let him pass out. Sarah yelled. While pushing Sarah away from his dad, the blow struck him and he fell on the floor, hitting the back of his head. That last blow knocked him unconscious.

Tim slowly returned to consciousness and heard his parents talking.

"James, did you hit him?" His mother asked.

_"Of course not."_

—End Flashback—

His father stared at his son, when he thought about his youth [flashback]. When Tim realised his father was still there and he was also in the interrogation room he looked up.

"Can I have something to drink, Tim?"

"Sure you can, just no alcohol in these rooms."

His father was hurt by these words.

"Tim, I tried to-"

"Yeah, you tried to stop of course, I felt it." Tim said with enough sarcasm.

"You're still angry about it."

"Jeez, Sherlock, how come?" Tim mumbled softly.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you Tim, what did you said?"

"Nothing. What do you want to drink?"

"Nothing. Never mind me asking."

"Okay. What happened July 4th?"

"I don't-"

"You do know what happened, now tell me, what happened?"

"He.. He wanted money from me, and tried to rob me."

"Yes, very likely." Tim mumbled.

"He hit me in my stomach and I hit him back."

"One blow can't do as much damage as he had suffered."

"Okay, it wasn't one blow, it was a small fight, I swear."

"Why did he want money from you?"

"I don't know! I-"

"You DO know why, just tell me. If you haven't noticed, I am trying to save your butt here even though you beat me up as a child. And I know you did more than just a small fight, a lot more happened. Now tell me!" Tim said, raising his voice.

His father was silent.

Tim was very angry with his father. He stood and walked to the door.

"Tim, I.."

Tim turned around looking his father in the eyes.

"I am sorry."

Tim watched as the tears fell over his father's cheeks. Now, he didn't really care. He went back to the bullpen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS**

**And thanks to the reviewers!**

**hope you enjoy reading and please review!**

**Goldfishmind**

* * *

Chapter 9

Gibbs looked up when he heard the ding of the elevator.

"Hey McGee, how did it go?"

"He knows a lot."

"And?"

"And nothing."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. McGee was never grumpy. Could a quick conversation with his father make him so grumpy?

McGee sat at his desk and tried to work, he couldn't concentrate on finding the lieutenant's son. He should be somewhere in Australia, but McGee couldn't find him. Too many memories were flying around his mind; memories he tried to forget.

—Flashback—

His father tried to stop drinking alcohol. He drank less than he did years ago, when Tim was just a little boy of twelve years old. But his father still had his moments, when he was sad he drank more and tried to hide it by starting conversations instead of drinking more.

"Hey Tim."

"Yeah dad?"

"You're almost sixteen now and you are almost finished high school, You found another school?"

"Uhm, yes I have."

"Actually I don't want you to study more. I want you to join the Navy or another branch of the military

"Why that?"

"You know there are more bullies at on these schools, I want you to grow some balls, not be some weird geek."

Tim didn't say anything.

"But maybe a technical school, you know, building machines for the military or design them."

"I thought about Johns Hopkins, biomedical engineering."

"And what do you want after that?"

"MIT and do something with computers."

"Tim, you're already a computer geek, don't say you are going to STUDY geek things."

"Well, I like it and maybe,-"

"Tim, just do what your father says, the Navy or other military is better for you. Look at your family, me, your grandfather, his father."

"Yeah, and also get drunk.." Tim mumbled.

"Timothy! What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Just think about it. About the Navy or military."

"Yes dad."

A day or so later.

"And what do you want now?"

"Still the same."

"I also thought about it. I WANT you to join the Navy or military. Not a stupid weird thing."

"But I don't want to-"

"I got a better plan Tim, you join the Navy, I'll pay. If you don't you have to pay everything yourself."

"What? That is impossible!"

"Then the choice is made for you."

Some days later, the 13th of September.

Today was his birthday. He was sixteen. YES. Finally sixteen.

His parents had given him a beautiful present. A car. And not a normal one, a 1984 Camaro Z28 5-speed. Hell yeah.

Tim knew why he got this expensive present. His father tried to convince him to join that Navy. He did not want to, but he wanted this present!

He got into the car. Started it and drove away. He already learned driving by his father. And now it wasn't so difficult.

O jeez, it started to rain! He should go home; he drove enough today, already two hours. The rain got worse.

He was focused on the road, but it was difficult with all those raindrops on the window. So he tried to find the wipers. Hmm, he could not find them. O, forgotten! The road! Tim looked up and saw the bus right in front of him. He tried to stop or turn the wheel, but he was too late. The blast of the accident made him fell into the familiar darkness.

"I told you, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give him that car without getting his driver's licence."

"I taught him how to drive, and he was good! How did this happen?"

"Did you ever drive with him while it was raining?"

"No, but that isn't more difficult."

The familiar voices of his parents.

He had an enormous headache. And his ribs hurt. He opened his eyes.

"Tim! O thank God, you're awake, I was so worried about you!" His mom yelled when she hugged him tightly.

"Hey Tim, how are you?" His father asked.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"Okay, the doctor will check you and you can go home with us."

The doctor entered the room and sent his parents out.

"Hello Timothy, how are you feeling?"

"Headache and my ribs hurt."

"That was to be expected. You have a slight concussion and some bruised ribs but except that, you're fine."

He shone with a flashlight in Tim's' eyes.

"Just take some rest the next week and you should be fine."

—End Flashback—

Tim was still at his desk. Staring at his computer screen, his hand under his chin/cheek. He was not aware of the entire team looking at him.

He was just so darn tired. The caffeine did not work anymore. His eyelids closed. He wanted to open them again, but they didn't work.

"Boss.." Tony whispered.

"What Tony?"

"Is he OK?"

"I think so. He is asleep." Gibbs said. "Which is good. I guess he needs it."


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone, after a while, I am back! :)

I deleted the last chapter, because that was just some A/N, not usefull for the story.

anyway, Love to **CALLEN37 **who had just beta-read this story for me, thank you so much :)

please review and enjoy the story ofcourse!

~Goldfishmind

* * *

Chapter 10

When Tim McGee finally woke up, several hours later, no one was in the squad room anymore. It was dark, moonlight shone through the window. McGee rubbed his eyes, walked to the stairs, and went to the interrogation room. He stood in front of the door and tried to stop the memories from blurring his mind.

He opened the door and went inside. His father was sitting in his chair and had fallen asleep, but when McGee Sr. heard the door, he opened his eyes and saw his son.

"Tim? What are you doing here?"

"I want to know what you know about the night of July 4th."

His father sighed, but started to talk. "I don't know a lot about the night, but an hour before, I went for a short walk. I talked to a young woman, about your age. She sounded angry, and maybe a little bit drunk. I don't know why, but she started to beat me. Moreover, Tim, you know me, if someone picks a fight against me, I fight back. After a few punches, she ran off. I let her go, I usually don't slap woman."

"But you do slap little children." Tim mumbled softly, his father didn't hear him and continued.

"I felt a little bit awkward, I had just had a fight with a woman, in the dark, with no witnesses. I decided to go home. Less than ten minutes later, a man approached me and started beating me up, I fought back. However, this guy knew how to fight, not just a few punches, as if he was trained. I heard someone yelling; 'call the police!' and we both decided we did not wanted to be busted, and we both ran off, I went home and he went to an alley. He's your dead guy."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you, but you don't want to talk to me, clearly."

"I can't understand how you could ever beat me up." Tim answered.

"I am really, really sorry Tim, I was drunk and-." He was cut off by his son

"Then, WHY did you get drunk?"

"To forget what happened. I lost friends; I couldn't let it go without the alcohol."

"And when I was older, you bought me that car for my sixteenth birthday, just to try to go into the Navy or military huh? Not just as a present, but an expensive present."

"No, I really wanted you to become the same as me, besides the alcohol."

"Why?"

"Because, it is a family tradition! I joined the navy, so did my dad, and his dad, and his and so on! You were supposed to follow."

"Are you disappointed I didn't?"

"Well, you're still Navy."

"No, I am a federal agent, I work for the government."

"You're a navy cop."

Tim just sighed.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

Five minutes later

Tim went back to the interrogation room. With his laptop.

"Okay. Can you describe the woman?"


	11. Chapter 11

hey everyone,

I am so stupid sometimes, i posted a chapter with the notes from my beta reader still in it. Anyways, they are gone now.

thanks to my beta-reader, CALLEN37 for correcting my English and telling me about the notes :)

please review!

~Goldfishmind

* * *

Chapter 11

Back in the bullpen, with a picture of the woman who attacked Admiral James McGee, he saw Gibbs at his desk.

"You still here McGee? I thought you would go home and get some real rest." Gibbs said without looking up.

"Can't sleep anyway," McGee, sighed. "I just talked to my father and he made a sketch of a woman, he claimed, she attacked him."

"Uh huh, I see." Gibbs looked up from the file he was reading. "What is it with you and your dad?"

"Nothing, it's just, I haven't talked to him in a while."

"McGee,"

"Really! I haven't spoken to him in years."

"I'm sure that's true, but why haven't you spoken to him?"

"There's not really a reason, I lived in California, and when I was sixteen, I moved to study at Johns Hopkins."

"Sixteen?"

"Yeah, I graduated high school when I was sixteen."

"Hmm." Gibbs nodded.

McGee sat down at his desk and started typing.

"Tim, shouldn't you go home and sleep? Or try to sleep."

"Hmm..."

"Tim, go home."

Tim stood, grabbed his bag and walked out.

When the elevator doors opened, Tim went inside, and when they had closed, Gibbs knew for sure McGee was gone.

He walked slowly to the desk in front of him. He sat down and saw the computer was off. He started it and typed the password, and looked what McGee did on his computer, right before he left. He saw in the inbox, his emails, an email from himself and from Tim McGee to Tim McGee. There was a photo sent with it. Gibbs clicked on the photo and saw a woman around McGee's age. His date? He wanted to look for more, but his computer skills didn't reach that far, so he went back to his own desk and started reading the files again.

After two hours reading, he was sure nothing was in those files and grabbed his stuff and went home even he needed to sleep.

When he was home, he went to his basement to drink some bourbon before sleeping. He walked down the stairs and he saw a figure sitting at his working table. The boat was long gone.

"McGee?"

"Yeah, you really should use that lock on your door."

"If I did, you would be outside instead of inside here."

No answer

"Why are you here?"

"To talk, I don't really want to talk about it, but you just... get it out of me anyway."

Gibbs smiled and poured some bourbon in a glass.

* * *

—Flashback—

Night, 3 am, January 18th, 1994.

He smiled, as if he enjoyed beating up his son, as if he enjoyed the fear on the young child's face. Like he enjoyed how the boy yelled, how the girl yelled and no one would hear them…

—End Flashback—

* * *

"You're gonna tell me what happened?"

* * *

—Flashback—

Morning, 11 am

"James, are you gonna tell me what happened to Timothy?"

"He was just clumsy, again."

—End Flashback—

* * *

"Tim?" Gibbs was a little bit concerned about McGee; he looked like he wasn't really here, at least, not with his mind.

* * *

—Flashback—

Morning, 03.30 am

"Tim? Are you waking up?" he heard his little sister.

His eyes fluttered open, and closed again. He was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Tim?" Sarah sounded concerned.

—End Flashback—

* * *

"McGee!" Gibbs grabbed McGee's shoulders and gently shook him. McGee seemed to wake up from his 'dream'.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay Tim?"

"Yes, it's just... the flashbacks. It's like I'm reliving it."

Flashbacks? What flashbacks? Gibbs thought worriedly

"What are you talking about?"

"I have flashbacks about what happened when I was twelve or so, when my dad was… drinking."

"What happened?"

Tim seemed to lose his focus on the conversation.

* * *

—Flashback—

Morning, 03.00 am

"Please! Dad! Stop! No, dad! Please!" he begged. His father was mentally not well. He raised his hand, clenched it into a fist and slammed into his stomach. He groaned from pain and yelled again, now not trying to stop his father. "Sarah! Go, run!"

"But..."

"Now!" Sarah ran away and Tim tried to fight back, but it was an easy fight for the admiral.

"Please! Dad! STOP!"

—End Flashback—

* * *

Tim mumbled something, but Gibbs couldn't understand what he was saying. He wondered if he was the cause of one of the flashbacks Tim was suffering from.

Tims' mumbling stopped and he looked a bit dazed at Gibbs.

"Flashback?" He asked

Tim nodded.

"What are they about?"

Tim didn't know where to start, but it was like Gibbs could read his mind.

"Start at the beginning. Do not try to give me the sugar-coated version, please, tell me everything… Please?"

Tim started telling him everything, from the first glass his father took, to the beatings and how his mom found out Tim wasn't always clumsy when she was away.

* * *

—Flashback—

Usually, he was out after the first blow, maybe the second or third, but now, he stayed conscious, feeling every blow his father gave him. How his father hit him every time. He was stronger now, he wasn't a clumsy, annoying kid anymore, he had to fight back, but his father was trained to fight, and he wasn't.

He heard voices. It was Sarah, and his mom. The front door opened and his mom was standing in the doorway, seeing how her sixteen year old son was laying on the ground and was about to pass out. Her husband was nowhere in sight. The last thing he heard was his mom crouched next to him and telling him it was going to be okay.

—End Flashback—

* * *

"I didn't go to the hospital, it was a wonder I didn't break any bones. My mom found out every time I was hurt, it wasn't because I was clumsy, but my father couldn't handle the alcohol. She poured every bottle in the backyard and emptied his wallet of any money and bankcards, so he couldn't buy any more bottles. Of course, he could borrow some money from his friends, but every time he came home, my mom searched him and his bag for any bottles of whiskey. When he was drunk while he came home, my mom sent him away, or locked him in the bathroom, so he couldn't hurt anyone except himself. He realised what the alcohol did to him and his family and tried to stop. And it worked. However, before I turned seventeen, I moved to study at Johns Hopkins, and wasn't home anymore. I called twice a month with my mom, and visited her when I had time and my dad wasn't home. I haven't seen him since." He explained.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After the meeting in Gibbs' basement, When McGee had spilled his thoughts he went home.

Gibbs drank some more bourbon. It wasn't usually the best way to think, but it helped Gibbs. Now he knew more, why McGee didn't want to interrogate his father.

Ziva's father is the director of the Mossad.

Tony's father is a multimillionaire, someone who drinks to lose his thoughts, his own father was a stubborn man, and now McGee's father was a drunken maniac.

So that meant everyone on his team had trouble with their fathers. Besides McGee, all their mothers were dead. 'Great!'

Next day at the office.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs looked up from the reports he had been reading. The elevator doors opened and McGee stepped into the squad room, his backpack over his left shoulder. The young agent walked towards his desk, dropped the backpack and sat down, immediately typing away on his keyboard.

Less than two minutes later the elevator dinged again and Tony and Ziva came out.

"McGee," Tony started, "We just talked to Agent Lossay, and he said your dad was asking for you again."

McGee looked up briefly and then looked at Gibbs. "Go ahead," was his short answer.

McGee stepped into the interrogation room again. Now he tried to push the flashbacks away. His father was still sitting on the chair.

"Tim, I just want you to know I am so sorry for what happened. Please forgive me?" The youngest man ignored his request and sat down on the chair on the other side of the table.

He didn't have a case file with him, so he couldn't pretend to do something, so was just killing time. He started staring at his father, trying to make his best Gibbs-look. His father stared back, the green eyes meeting the brown.

They sat like this for several minutes. "I know, you know even more, tell me."

"I told you about that crazy woman who had attacked me! I told you about your dead lieutenant! What would you want me to tell you even more? I don't know more!"

"Why are you lying?"

"I am not."

"What I want you to tell me is that you and lieutenant Thomasson were friends. That'd be nice of you to confess that."

"I don't know wh..."

"What I am talking about?" He snapped, "I know you and Thomasson met each other once or twice a week. Now he is dead and you don't now MORE? WHY should I believe whatever you're saying about being sorry for what happened when I was young, when you can't even help me to solve the death of a friend or a business-partner, who you probably killed yourself, HOW am I supposed to believe YOU?" Tim suddenly spat out.

Admiral McGee was surprised his son was capable of talking to anyone like that. His Tim never did that.

Tim wanted to walk away, but then a soft voice in his head said: "You can walk away from your problems, and wait 'till they solve themselves, or you solve them yourself."

Tim pushed down the urge to walk away and continued to stare at his dad. "And now, the truth."


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, here I am again!

This time I have written a lot of chapters (they aren't very long, yeah I know...)

so, I think I will be posting a chapter every day!

thanks for beta reading my story, **CALLEN37** !

please review! everytime I get a review I am running circles in my room and yelling to my mum: "MAMA! I HAVE GOT ANOTHER REVIEW! YOU MUST READ THIS ONE!"

so, please give me more of these moments, by just reviewing! thank you :)

disclamer; just like the last ones; I do not own, blah blah you know it..

~Goldfishmind

* * *

Chapter 13

Tim continued to stare at his dad. "And now, the truth."

"Tim, I want to tell it to you, but it will be confusing."

"I hear lots of confusing stories, so just tell it."

"Okay then. Carl and I were friends, sort of. However, lately he started to act weird. One day I went to his home to talk, and drink together. When I went to knock, I heard a muffled scream. A minute or so later the door opened and James stood there, wearing a white shirt, with a black jacket over it. I saw that his shirt was a bit red. I don't know what happened to me; I just started to hit him. He fought back, but suddenly stopped fighting and ran away."

The admiral sighed.

"I didn't follow him. I went back to my hotel and that's all I know about your dead guy."

Tim looked at his father and he believed him. However, a part of him wanted to yell, to slap him across the face.

"Carl was a psycho." Admiral McGee said softly.

* * *

After hearing his father's story, McGee went to Abby's lab.

"Hey Abby, you have something from the basement?"

"Yeah, I analyzed the evidence you guys brought from that basement that exploded, and I found out that there was human tissue in the debris but there wasn't enough for a DNA match, so I can't find a lot of stuff for you. I am sorry McGee."

She walked over to him and hugged him. She would not let him go, and then the elevator dinged and Gibbs walked into the lab.

He coughed softly. Abby immediately let McGee go.

"Hi Gibbs!"

"Abbs," he answered, "What do you got?"

Abby repeated to him, what she told McGee about the body fragments that had been found in the basement.

Gibbs nodded in understanding. "McGee, go to the squad room." McGee left the lab.

"Abby, do you know something more?" Gibbs asked her.

"Um, I know McGee knows more than he's telling, he's acting kind of creepy." Abby replied.

Gibbs kissed her on top of her head and left the lab. He headed back to the squad room. When he entered the squad room, Gibbs didn't see McGee around.

"Tony! Where is McGee?" Gibbs growled.

"Uh, I haven't seen him in a while." Tony answered.

Gibbs turned around and went back to the interrogation room. He entered observation and saw the young man sitting on a chair, looking at his dad.

"Hey, Tim." Gibbs said softly.

McGee was surprised to hear anyone; he obviously had not heard the door open and close. "Hey."

"Why are you still here McGee, is there something else? Something I should know about?" Gibbs asked

"Hmmm, Not really." McGee replied quietly

McGee did not look at Gibbs, just at his father.

"Do you believe his story?" Gibbs asked.

Tim was silent for a few moments. "I don't know I want to believe it, because he is my dad, but something in me says he is lying."

"If you want to know if he is right, then solve the case, it is as easy as that."

McGee looked up in confusion. "Just solve the case? You know that if you choose the easy way, my dad will be locked up for twenty years." "Then don't choose the easy way." McGee stood up. "I am going to check the son."


	14. Chapter 14

And.. a new chapter :)

Thanks to my beta **CALLEN37** for beta-reading this story for me, thank you so much!

Thanks for the previous reviews :)

Disclamer; like the usual... blah blah yes, I do not own NCIS... too bad

Please review anyways! :) Tt's always nice to know what you think..

**~Goldfishmind**

* * *

Chapter 14

Hours later, McGee was still searching for some clues that helped the case, and plead his father innocent.

"McGee, you have something about that son?"

"Yes." McGee stood and walked towards the plasma screen.

He grabbed the controller and clicked in a button. "Devon Thomasson, 16 years old. He was raised in Washington, but moved to Australia to study forensics. He has been known for being smart. He is already in his third year. Last summer he went back to Washington, but after visiting his dad, he went back and hasn't been here since. So, either he is innocent, or he hired someone."

"Or came in under the radar/unnoticed to the US." McGee looked doubtfully to Gibbs but then nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that is a possibility, but then he'd have to have friends inside an airport or a friend who owns a private airplane. I'll check." McGee went back to his desk but Gibbs stopped him.

"No McGee, you look like a dead body. Go get some real quality sleep."

"But..." McGee started.

"No McGee, just get some sleep, if you want to stay close, go get some sleep on Abby's cot."

McGee nodded unwillingly and went to the lab.

Gibbs looked at Ziva and Tony. "Do you have anything?"

Ziva stepped forward, "a theory."

She took a breath and started her story. "McGee's' dad, James McGee, was friends with the lieutenant Carl Thomasson. They drank together and when they had drunk a little too much, they got into a fight and Thomasson got hurt. McGee got scared and ran away. Then, his girlfriend comes around and kills him, the girlfriend, Audrey Massar, she goes back to Thomasson's apartment and her son locks her into the basement and blows everything up, to mislead the evidence."

Gibbs and Tony looked doubtful. "How did she get the blood and wounds on her body, the wounds McGee saw?"

"She fought with Thomasson before she killed him?" Ziva answered.

"Ziva, a woman who fights with a man is usually not the winner of the fight." Tony said

"Or Thomasson was surprised, or he didn't think she would kill him." Gibbs blew Tony's statement away.

Tony tried again. "So anyways, we think we have found the girlfriend, she was the one who was blown up. Then we need to find that son."

* * *

Gibbs walked to the lab and smiled when there wasn't any loud, banging music.

He saw Abby dancing in her lab, with earphones.

She didn't notice him and danced along. Gibbs went to the other part of the lab, where Abby's desk was.

In the room was a cot, lying on the ground, Tim lay on it and was asleep.

Time to wake up, he thought.

He moved toward the sleeping person and softly shook his shoulder. McGee was awake within the second. "Huh? What?"

"Nothing's happened Tim, you slept for four hours. You can sleep again in a moment, but I need to know this. Were the wounds on the body in the basement, wounds from a fight?" McGee thought back and slowly shook his head.

"Different, not like the wounds Thomasson had, less bruises, more blood."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked

"Not really, I didn't have a lot time. However, there was a lot of red, so, more than likely a lot of blood."

Gibbs patted him of his shoulder. "Go back to sleep."

Tim fell asleep very quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

I have written untill chapter 17, so I have to keep writing. But I have a really busy week, so I don't know how much I will write this week. So sorry for the possible delay.

thank you **CALLEN37** for beta reading this story. :)

so here is another chapter, I hope you like it!

the reviews make me jumping and running around my room, and they keep me positive about my writing skills. thank you for reviewing!

**~Goldfishmind**

* * *

Chapter 15

Gibbs was on his way to the bullpen when he tried to step into the elevator, Tony bumped onto him.

"Oh, hey boss. Fancy seeing you here!" Tony said with a smile, which slipped when he saw the face of his boss. "What do ya got DiNozzo?" he said with a grumpy voice.

"Um, I checked out what McGee said… I mean the young one…I mean Tim. What he said about the son, possibly having a rich friend who owns an airplane. Tim was right, some guy named Sheldon Tondos, is a good friend of Devon's and owns a helicopter, an airplane, a boat and several other awesome toys, I mean, um, supplies?" he took a breath, "Devon Thomasson could have borrowed some stuff to get into the US."

"Then it would have been registered."

"Or came into the US illegally?" Tony tried. Gibbs sighed.

They went back to the bullpen and they all went to work.

They had to find a way to find Devon. His cell phone wasn't turned on, so that was a dead end. He didn't own a car and was currently homeless; at least, he didn't have a registered home or dorm room. They also had to find a way to clear James McGee's name.

* * *

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony were working for more than two hours when Gibbs phone started ringing.

"Yeah… Gibbs." He answered gruffly.

"GIBBS!" Abby yelled. "Come fast! Timmy is dreaming or something and he is crying and yelling and he won't wake up!"

Gibbs was already halfway to the elevator. When the doors opened, he slammed on the button.

"Abby, can you understand what he is saying?"

"Not really, well, something like, 'no! Help! Please!" The elevator was way to slow; he should've taken the stairs.

"Gibbs! What is this about?" Abby yelled.

The doors opened finally and Gibbs was immediately at the back of the lab, where the cot lay.

McGee was on it, only not as peaceful as some hours ago. He was rolling over on his stomach, and back to his back, back to his stomach and back again, repeatedly.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He was muttering words. Gibbs could understand a part of them. "No… dad... please…" Gibbs softly stoked Tim's forehead. "Tim, wake up." Tim pulled away from the touch. "NO!" he yelled. His eyes were shut.

Gibbs tried to calm Tim down by saying tender words. Then suddenly, Tim relaxed. Not completely, tears were still streaming, but he wasn't yelling anymore.

Gibbs looked up, saw Ziva standing behind him and she looked worried. Ducky was standing next to her. Tony was hugging a crying Abby.

He heard a soft voice from the cot. "Audrey… no, please, not you." Then silence.


	16. Chapter 16

antother chapter..

thank you CALLEN37 for beta reading this story.

This week I don't have a lot of time, and have no idea what to write about and how to tie up the loose ends, so I don't think I will post a chapter every day. we'll see.

anyways, here is the chapter.

~Goldfishmind

* * *

Chapter 16

"How could we have missed this?" Tony asked Ziva.

"We didn't look for it. We just thought she was a random victim. Not a friend of Tim." She answered simply.

"If she was a friend, McGoo would have said it, right?"

"I think so."

"But how could he not recognize her? I mean, they went to MIT together." Tony said.

"I do not know, Tony."

Gibbs entered the squad room.

"How is McGee doing?" Ziva asked.

"Ducky just checked him out. It appeared to be a nightmare, nothing more."

"When I have nightmares, they aren't so strong that I yell so loud."

"But what are your nightmares about? A date that leaves before you can do anything?" Tony squeezed his eyes together at Ziva's comment.

"You have no idea miss. Probie Davíd." He said. Ziva made a face and turned to Gibbs.

"Does he remember about when the first nightmare was?" Gibbs made a mental note that Ziva and Tony did not know about McGee's crappy youth with his drunken father.

"Yes, but it won't help the investigation." He gave Ziva and Tony his glare and they knew not to ask about it anymore.

"Have you found Devon Thomasson already?"

"No, but we think we may have found where he lives, or is currently staying." Gibbs looked up, surprised, but he did not let Tony or Ziva notice.

"We found out, that his rich friend Sheldon Tondos has a house in the US. If Devon is staying in the US, this would be an appropriate place to hide." Ziva told Gibbs. Tony was staring at Ziva, Gibbs noticed.

"You already have a warrant?" Gibbs barked and Tony jumped up and practically ran to his desk. "Already working on it, boss!" he said.

After a few hours, they were in the car, driving to Silver Springs, where the house of Sheldon Tondos was.

They got the warrant. They arrived at the huge house and knocked on the door. There was no answer so Gibbs picked the lock.

Ziva and Tony went from the back.

Ziva had just picked the lock when she heard Gibbs yell, "He going to the Westside of the house!" Ziva and Tony ran fast and saw a guy running. They followed him; the guy opened a door on the side of the house. It led to the huge garden. The guy ran fast and then suddenly stopped, grabbed something from his pocked and pushed on it.

Tony and Ziva stood in shock.

They realised too late it was a dead man's switch.

Ziva saw his face. It was Devon Thomasson.

Devon resumed running and Ziva pulled Tony away from a small, mound where Thomasson had buried the bomb.

Ziva pulled Tony to the ground just as the small hill exploded.

The green garden went black, just like everything else around him.

Ziva felt the blast and fell on the ground. As a pressure on her chest suddenly became so strong that she also blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17

_hi again, sorry for not posting the last days, I have a pretty busy week, so I also do not have a lot of time to write._

_Anyways, here is a chapter. This story is getting to an ending..._

_thank you __**CALLEN37**__ for beta reading this story._

_please review! and I hope you like it._

**_~Goldfishmind_**

* * *

Chapter 17

Tony woke up at the feeling of laying on something soft.

Soft skin was brushing against his. His cheek connected with another cheek.

He lifted his head a little and saw Ziva lying under him. She tried to push him off her, so she could breathe a little better.

However, the blast had taken its toll and she was not her strong self anymore. Then Ziva realized Tony was awake and looked into his blue-green eyes and inside she melted a little. Tony looked back, deep into the shining brown eyes he loved so much and decided this was not the time to kiss her.

Instead, he lifted himself up and helped Ziva to her feet.

Tony already imagined Gibbs' voice in his head. 'You two lovebirds done?' but Gibbs wasn't around.

He was still staring into her beautiful eyes; he heard a yell full of pain. Tony turned around and saw Devon Thomasson being dragged by Gibbs.

He was most likely yelling because he had a small red stain on his shoulder. The kid yelled bloody murder. Gibbs ignored him and just dragged him along, to the car. When the kid was secure in the car, he went towards Tony and Ziva.

"Are you ok?" he asked, maybe with the slightest bit of worry in his voice.

"We are fine Gibbs." Ziva said.

Then Tony started to cough and didn't seem to stop. Gibbs lowered Tony to the ground and ordered him to take deep and steady breaths.

Tony tried although his lips started to turn a little blue.

When Tony thought he was going to pass out, by having to less oxygen, he heard a siren and two paramedics took care of him. One put an oxygen mask on his face and the other tried to lay him onto a gurney. After a few minutes, Tony's breathing was a lot better, but the paramedics insisted on checking him out in the hospital.

As the ambulance drove away, Ziva looked at Gibbs. Silently they returned to the car and went back to the NCIS building.

Gibbs sent Ziva to Ducky, to be checked out, if she had any bad injuries.

Devon was dragged into interrogation and thrown down on the chair and this wasn't the worst. The worst was yet to come. Gibbs was going to interrogate him.

"Where were you on the night of July 4th?" Gibbs asked staring at the young kid in front of him.

The kid, Devon Thomasson was definitely a bad liar, just like McGee. He was nervous.

"Um, I...I was… at home?" Devon stuttered.

"What home? You do not have a registered address."

"I... I was... I mean... I do have a... um…"Devon stuttered.

"Do you want to confess the murder of Audrey Massar?" Devon looked up he was clearly shocked. "No!"

"But you did kill someone..." Gibbs gave Devon the Gibbs-stare and he broke.

"No, I could never kill someone! I... I had someone hired." Devon swallowed. He knew his life was already over he was going to jail.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is pretty much written for Lynn DiNozzo, because of her review, which said, "I do, however, wish you would have put some of Gibbs/Tim's conversation, but that does leave some for the imagination!"

So, here is the conversation.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from NCIS (except from some printed pictures and pictures on my Ipod and DVD's . I do not make any money from my writing hopefully, yet! J).

And, if names in my fanfictions match names from people you know, or are also used in other stories, I am sorry, I am horrible at making names up.

Thank you CALLEN37 for beta-reading my stories!

**~Goldfishmind**

* * *

Chapter 18

Gibbs was sanding his boat in his dark basement; he did not bother to turn on some lights. Then he heard a knock on his door. Only one person he knew would actually knock. Then the door opened and footsteps walked to the stairs. The stairs creaked and Gibbs looked up. McGee was trying to walk down the stairs without falling the rest of the way. When he reached the bottom, he looked up at Gibbs.

"Hey," McGee actually didn't know what to say.

"Hey," Gibbs grabbed a cup and turned it around, so the inside was laying on his working bench then he grabbed his bottle of bourbon and poured some into the cup, just as he did with every visitor. He gave the cup to McGee. McGee took a sip and made a face.

"You don't have to drink it, ya know." Gibbs resumed sanding. McGee nodded and leaned back against the stairs.

"Is there a reason you are here?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, just, I don't understand." McGee sighed.

"You are so much like my dad, but how can you still be so… normal?"

Gibbs looked up in surprise. "You are calling me normal? I've never heard that."

"Okay, not normal, but you drink, what I hear from Tony, you drink a lot; especially when you are mad or sad. But how do you stay sober, or stay out of trouble?"

Gibbs shrugged. He realized when McGee never came to him when he was in trouble or wanted to talk to him about things that bothered him.

"I always tried so hard to please my father..." he took a breath and obviously tried not to cry.

"Why was everything I did wrong? Why could I never satisfy him by working my ass off at school? I tried so hard to get high marks, because I could never make it into the Navy with my seasickness. Why? How could I have made him happier? Why was every decision I made wrong?" Gibbs looked at McGee who looked distraught. He walked towards him and shook his shoulder a bit in a comforting manner.

"I don't know all of your decisions, but the ones which were important, were good. Even with everything that has happened in your past, done by your role model, you won. You are so different from him. In a good way, Tim."

Tim just looked at the ground his face sad.

"Tim, you are still a wonderful person. He couldn't change that."

Gibbs patted Tim's shoulder and walked over to his working bench. He took two sanders and gave one to Tim.

Both lost in their own thoughts, they were busy.


	19. Chapter 19

A new chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, yadda, yadda, yadda. And I do not make any money from this.

Thank you CALLEN37 for beta-reading this story

and please, REVIEW! they're appriciated ;)

**~Goldfishmind**

* * *

Chapter 19

Tony walked out of the elevator into the bullpen. The team had solved their last case, or at least, they would interrogate Devon Thomasson once more, and he would tell them everything they wanted to know, yesterday, they had interrogated him, but they were not allowed to interrogate him for so many hours.

Tony saw his cute and beautiful ninja sitting at her desk, working. His probie was also working, but was way more relaxed. Abby was sitting on McGee's desk, talking to McGee, but he was barely listening. "This is one of the weirdest cases, I mean not usual weird, but I mean like massive weird. Not in the way like hinky, but you know, like huge hinky" Tony stopped listening to Abby, she obviously had drunk to many Caf-Pows. Tony sat down at his desk and before he started working, he looked at Ziva. She also looked up briefly and the edges of her mouth curled a bit in a smile.

"So, this Devon Thomasson, killed his father because his father was usually drunk and killed his mother?" Abby said.

"It is actually a bit more complicated, Abby." McGee said.

"Explain yourself."

McGee was still typing away on his keyboard, but he also explained: "My dad, Admiral McGee, was friends with Carl Thomasson; He had an affair with Audrey, I went with her to MIT. They had a son, named Devon. Devon moved to Australia to study. He was highly intelligent, and was fifteen when he had his master in forensics.

Carl Thomasson had a psychological disorder and tortured his girlfriend, almost to death. He locked her up in his basement, where he also kept his drinks. When he killed Audrey, my father heard Audrey yell and when Carl opened the door, they started fighting, and they beat each other etcetera. Carl ran away from my father, because he most likely did not want to be beaten to death. Then, a person hired by Devon, kills Carl. In addition, Devon blows up the basement to remove the evidence his father was mentally disturbed. His mother would disappear from earth and he would get his fathers inheritance."

Ziva looked up. "Then why would he blow up that garden?"

"To slow you down, so you wouldn't arrest him, I guess."

"We do not guess, McGee." Gibbs said, while he walked to his desk. "Do you want to speak to your father while he is still in town? I heard he is just leaving the building." McGee almost shot up and walked to the elevator to go meet his father at security.

Gibbs opened some drawers in his desk, took a file, and went back to interrogation. It was time to hear the last details from the young criminal.

Therefore, Ziva and Tony were the ones left in the squad room. Ziva looked at Tony and saw the tiredness in his eyes.

"Are you OK, Tony?" She asked. He must be sore, after that explosion. Even she was a bit sore, and Tony was on top of her during the explosion, so he took the bigger part of the blast. Tony just nodded.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked with a small smile.

Tony looked up, saw his Ziva smile beautifully and actually for the first time in his life, he blushed. Ziva stood up and walked to Tony, took his hand and lead him to the elevator.


	20. Chapter 20

I know, this chapter doesn't really mean anything to the storyline; it's just an extra. I liked writing this…

Anyways, this story has ended, as you probably noticed, and this is (until now, I don't know if I am going to write a squel) the last chapter of this story.

I hope you liked it please review!

Thank you CALLEN37 for beta reading this story!

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS; don't make any money, yadda, yadda, yadda.

* * *

Epilogue.

Chapter 20

Timothy did not exactly know what he wanted to say to his father.

It probably would be something like 'I am sorry we didn't have contact, and I wanted you to realise how much you meant to me, you didn't. I moved on, so should you. This is my life, how I want it to be; except it!'

Ziva and Tony walked past security past some benches. They walked to a bench, which was facing a beautiful tree, with its blossom falling down when the wind blew. Tony looked at Ziva. The wind blew through her brown curls. He could stare at this beautiful woman forever…

* * *

Jimmy was packing his stuff, it was almost weekend, and this time, they had the weekend off. He was going to be spending the weekend with Breena, his girlfriend. He would give her two roses, bound together with a string of green rope. There would be a card at the rope that said, "Together".

She would love it and kiss him. He would be happy. He was always happy when he was with his Breena.

* * *

Gibbs was tired.

This had been a long case. Even he had to sleep and coffee did not have enough caffeine to keep him awake. This case had been too exhausting, with the conversations between Tim and his father, and the boy who ordered to kill his dad.

Gibbs walked to the window and looked outside. It was a beautiful view across the navy yard. His eye caught something; he saw a blossom tree, with a bench beneath it. A couple was sitting on the bench, holding each other's hands and looking each other in the eye. Gibbs smiled.

* * *

Tim searched through the Navy yard. He did not see his old man.

Did he really want to talk to him? Alternatively, was he just tying up loose ends?

Hmm, even he didn't know it. He didn't know what he wanted. Did he want to see his father, or not?

The wind blew in his face. Tim looked up and saw a couple sitting underneath a blossom tree.

His father would know what he wanted to say.

Tim looked at the NCIS building.

He saw Gibbs standing in front of a window. He saw Abby busy in her lab.

Tim thought about what he had, and smiled. Everything was ok.

**End. **(for right now)


End file.
